Frozen darkness
by TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: The day has come for pitch to take his place as king of burgess, but what happens when he is pushed to his limits by his brother and is forced to flee the kingdom. Jack set out to find his brother and while doing so he met a girl on the way. Her name was elsa and she had the same powers as him. Will jack save his brother, or will the darkness consume them both
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Darkness

It had been a quiet night at the burgess kingdom, the guardian family consisted of the king and queen Nicholas St. North, and the queen Toothiana. Then their four sons, the eldest being Sanderson Mansnoozie he was next in line for the throne. Only a year younger than him was his brother E. Aster Bunnymund, and just a few months younger than him was his brother Pitch Black. The youngest of the princes was jack frost, he was only sixteen. He didn't mind it though, he wanted to enjoy his freedom while he had it. But having two brothers older than you, and one being next in line for the throne he didn't get to talk to them much. That left his brother pitch, the two may have been polar opposites but jack didn't care. The two would hang out almost everyday, and everyday pitch would help his younger brother with his winter powers. The king and queen didn't mind this, since pitch also had powers similar to his brother sandy's. His brother had control over children's dreams, whereas pitch had control over children's nightmares. This worried everyone of course, because they feared he would accidentally hurt jack. Then one night everyone's worst fear came true. Jack shared a room with his brother pitch, and being the fun loving child he was, he just couldn't sleep. So he got up and walked over to his brother's bed

Jack-Pitch, pitch wake up

Jack then jumped up on his brother's bed and started to shake him awake

Jack-Wake up, wake up, wake up!

Pitch-Jack, go back to sleep

Jack then flopped over on his brother, starring up at the ceiling

Jack-I can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So I have to play

Pitch-Go play by yourself

Pitch then shoved jack off his bed, and jack landed on the floor. He then thought of a way that was sure to get pitch to play with him. He jumped up from the floor and got back on pitch's bed, lifting up his brother's eye lid

Jack-Do you wanna build a snowman?

Pitch then looked up at his brother and grinned at him. Jack knew his brother caved when he heard that, he always did. So he pulled his brother out of bed and outside to the ballroom, once inside pitch shut the doors and walked over to his brother.

Jack-Do the magic, do the magic!

Pitch-Alright, keep it down. Or you'll wake everyone up.

Pitch then summoned his powers, and formed a small ball of black dream sand in his hand. Jack just stared in anticipation, and smiled when his brother smiled at him

Pitch-You ready?

Jack just nodded eagerly with wide eyes, so pitch then threw the ball of sand in the air and it exploded. This caused all sorts of dream sand creations to come to life.

Jack-This is awesome!

Pitch just smiled at him, it made him overjoyed to see his brother this happy.

Jack-Oh yeah, pitch check this out

Jack then tapped his staff on the floor, and in split second the floor was covered in ice.

Pitch-Jack when did you learn to do this?

Jack-Yesterday, bet you can't catch me!

Jack then took off on the ice, wanting his brother to chase after him.

Jack-Come on!

Pitch couldn't resist, he always had a soft spot for his brother. So he started to chase after him. They played like this for a while, until jack started to hop up and down telling pitch to catch him. Pitch started to do so, and jack just laughed and kept jumping as pitch formed sand hills beneath him

Pitch-Hang on

Jack-Again

Jack kept jumping, but he was getting faster and pitch couldn't keep up.

Pitch-Jack, slow down!

But he didn't listen and when pitch went to create another pillar he slipped on jack's ice and fell. He looked up and saw jack jumping

Pitch-Jack!

He then shot nightmare sand towards him to catch him, but it instead hit him in the side of the head. Jack then just plummeted to the floor, falling on the snow he summoned before and rolling to a stop.

Pitch-Jack…

Pitch then ran to his brothers side and pulled him into his arms, to his horror he saw that where he had struck him a strand of his hair had turned black like his. He knew something was wrong then, so he started to yell for their parents

Pitch-North! Tooth! Jack, don't do this. You're gonna be okay, I got you

Then the room they were in started to cover itself with nightmare sand, the nightmare stallions. Pitch saw this and made a threading face at them

Pitch-Stay away from him!

Just then the ball room doors busted open and there stood his parents, worry written all over their faces.

North-Pitch, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!

Pitch-It was an accident, I'm sorry jack

Tooth then rushed over and picked jack up off the ground

Tooth-He's burning up

North-I know where we have to go

They all then rushed out of the castle and to the stables, once north and pitch mounted their horses they took off towards the kingdom of corona with tooth and jack in tow. On the way there they didn't even notice who they passed, it was the queen of arendale. She was just visiting her friends hiccup, merida, and rapunzel. She was just walking by on her horse wind, when two other horses darted by her followed by a worried fairy queen, carrying someone in her arms.

Elsa-Is that?

She then turned her horse around and followed after them to see what was going on. Once she caught up she saw them entering the castle courtyard, and exiting the castle was rapunzel and the others following behind her

Elsa-The guardians?

North-Please, help. Its my son

Then rapunzel approached them, and tooth flew closer to her with jack in her arms. Rapunzel then turned her attention to pitch

Rapunzel-Were you born with these powers or cursed with them?

Pitch-Born, and they're getting stronger

Rapunzel-Let me see him

Tooth then flew in front of her with jack

Rapunzel-You're lucky it wasn't his heart, the heart is not easily changed. But the head can be persuaded

Tooth-Well what do we do?

Rapunzel then grabbed a strand of her hair and rested it on jack's head and her hair then started to glow

Rapunzel-I suggest removing all the memories of his brothers magic, but don't worry I'll leave the fun.

Her hair then stopped glowing and she removed it from jack forehead to see him smiling in his sleep.

Rapunzel-He'll be okay

Pitch-But he won't remember I have powers?

North-Its for the best

Rapunzel-Listen to me pitch, your power it is truly amazing. It holds great beauty, but also great danger. You must learn to control it, fear will be your enemy.

Pitch-No

North-He can learn to control it I'm sure. Until then we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including jack.


	2. Chapter 2

They then left the kingdom and returned to their castle, while jack rested they moved all of pitch's belongings to a separate room. The next morning jack went to see his brother, but stopped when he saw his brother entering his room. He didn't even say hey to his little brother. Jack just shook it off and started to walk away, but stopped short at the window. He looked out and saw it was snowing, he loved to play in the snow especially with his brother pitch. So he ran to his brother's room and knocked on his door

Jack-Pitch. "Do you wanna build a snowman, come on lets go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door. Its like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman"

Pitch-Go away jack

Jack-"Okay, bye"

Jack then wandered off to find something to entertain himself, meanwhile inside pitch's room pitch was just looking out his window trying to take his mind off of jack. But then black sand started to cover the window. He retracted his hands and decided it'd be best if he stayed away from the window. Later that night his father stopped by to check on him, but when pitch told him about what happened it horrified him. So his father brought him a pair of gloves.

North-The gloves will help, see? Conceal it…

Pitch-Don't feel it, don't let it show

North-Don't let it show

Years passed and jack decided to attempt getting his brother to play with him.

Jack-"Do you wanna build a snowman, or ride our bikes around the halls. I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." Hang in there Joan. "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by"

Later that day tooth and north had went to check on pitch only to find black sand covering a corner of the room. There pitch stood as well staring down at his hands

Pitch-I'm scared its getting stronger

North-Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down

north went to comfort his son, but pitch backed away

Pitch-No, don't touch me. Please, I don't wanna hurt you

Tooth just looked over at north worried, but north shook it off and the two left their son to himself. That night north and tooth got word that they had to visit a neighboring kingdom across the sea, and they had to take their two eldest sons along. They had the guards inform jack and pitch, and when morning rolled around jack was sprinting towards his parents. He then stopped in front of pitch's room, debating on talking to him. In the end he decided to just leave it be, he ran to his parents and brothers and hugged them goodbye

Jack-See ya in two weeks.

Later that morning pitch came to see his parents and brothers off

Pitch-Do you have to go?

North-You'll be fine pitch.

He just nodded and returned to his room, and his family departed for the kingdom. What they didn't know is that there was a huge storm out on the ocean, by the time they found out it was too late. Their chip had capsized killing everyone on board. When word got back to the burgess kingdom, the two brothers were heartbroken, pitch most of all. Jack of course went to their funeral, but pitch stayed in his room at the castle. He feared he would hurt someone, or jack. Later that day though jack just wanted to talk to pitch, he was worried that his brother wasn't doing well. He approached the door and knocked

Jack-Pitch. "Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, its just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

But as always pitch didn't answer, he didn't have the heart to. He was just sitting there against the door looking at the black sand covering his room. He waited and eventually jack left, and he decided to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next year was hard for both the brothers, but then pitch was informed that he would be king in a few days. The reason being was that the king and queen are dead along with the two heirs, so him being the next eldest son had to inherit the throne. Come morning he would be king, and the gates would open for one day. Whereas jack was elated, he couldn't wait to meet new people. When that morning came everyone in the town was getting ready for pitch's coronation, even people from different area's came to see him become king. Moments before the gates were opening jack was still lying in bed, but was abruptly awoken by one of the servants

Servant-Young sir, are you awake?

Jack then raised his head up and yawned, not even bothering to open his eyes

Jack-Yeah, I'm up.

Servant-Are you ready?

Jack-Course I am, I've been up for hours. Ready for what exactly?

Servant-Your brother's coronation, the gates are opening in a few minutes.

Jack-Coronation?

He then looked over his room and saw a very nice, white suit made up for him. He then realized it was coronation day, he had been waiting for this day forever

Jack-Its coronation day!

He then burst through his bedroom door and rushed through the corridor now dressed for his brother's party

Jack-"The window is open so is that door, I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates. For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ball room with no balls. Finally they're opening up the gates. There'll be actual real live people, it'll be totally strange. But wow am I so ready for this change. For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night. Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone."

Jack then ran to the gardens and picked up a baby tooth fairy

Jack-I can't wait to meet everyone, what if I meet the one

He then ran back inside to the dining room

Jack-"Tonight imagine her gowned and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. I suddenly see her standing there, a beautiful woman sweet and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face. But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far. For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I find romance, but for the first time in forever at least I've got a chance."

Meanwhile pitch was already up and ready for his coronation, but he wasn't as happy as his brother was.

Pitch-"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But its only for today"

Jack-"Its only for today"

Pitch-"Its agony to wait"

Jack-"Its agony to wait"

Pitch-"Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

Jack-"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of."

Pitch-"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

Jack-"A chance to change my lonely world."

Pitch-"Conceal"

Jack-"A chance to find true love."

Pitch-"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."

Jack-"I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today. For the first time in forever, nothings in my way."

Jack was so caught in his own personal vendetta he didn't see the horse until it was too late. He went crashing into it and fell into a boat, that started to fall off the edge of the pier. But before it did the person's horse caught it.

?-Oh my god, I'm so sorry.

Jack-Its fine…

Jack then looked up and was surprised to see a girl there. She had beautiful blonde hair was wearing a golden dress and had brown eyes.

Jack-Hi

The girl then dismounted her horse and walked over to him and lent him a hand in getting up

Morgan-I'm princess morgan of avery, and you

She then helped him up to his feet.

Jack-Prince jack frost of burgess

Morgan-Prince?!

Morgan then bowed to jack along with her horse, but then the boat started to drop again. This caused morgan to fall on jack.

Morgan-Well this is awkward

Then the horse stepped on the boat again causing jack to fall on morgan.

Jack-It just got awkwarder

Jack then got up and helped morgan up as well.

Morgan-I wanna apologize for hitting the prince of burgess with my horse.

Jack-No its fine

Jack then got out of the boat stood beside the horse.

Jack-I mean if you hit my brother pitch, but your lucky its just me

Morgan-Just you

Jack-Yeah

But jack was cut off from his staring when he heard the bells for pitch's coronation.

Jack-The coronation, I'm sorry I gotta go.

Jack then raced off to the castle, luckily he made it a few minutes early. He went and stood beside his brother when the ceremony began. Jack then turned to look into the crowd and saw that girl he met awhile ago. He waved at her and she waved at him, when he turned he the priest placing the crown on his head. He then lifted his head and went to grab the staff and orb, but was stopped by the priest stopped him

Priest-Your majesty the gloves

Pitch was hesitant but did so and grabbed the items and faced the crowd

Priest-King pitch of burgess.

Crowd-King pitch of burgess

Pitch was trying his best to stay calm, but he was terrified they would find out about his powers. But when he looked down at his hands he saw black sand creeping around the objects. So he quickly put the objects back and put his gloves back on and faced the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Later all the guests were led to the ballroom, awaiting the arrival of the new king. When all the music stopped they turned their attention to the throne.

Speaker-King pitch of burgess

Pitch then entered the room and stood facing the crowd

Speaker-Prince jack of burgess

Jack then entered the room and stood in front of the crowd but nowhere near pitch, but then the speaker came over and pulled him over to his brother

Jack-No I'm not sure…

But then he found himself shoulder to shoulder with his brother.

Jack-Okay

The party then resumed now that the royal family had arrived.

Pitch-Hey

Jack-Hey? Hey, me? Oh um, hey.

Pitch-You look good

Jack-You look gooder, not like that but you know

Pitch-Heh, thank you. So this is what a party looks like?

Jack-Its warmer than I thought.

Pitch-And what is that amazing smell?

They both then smelled the air and said in unison

Jack-Chocolate. Haha

Pitch-Chocolate. Haha

Jack then went to say something else to his brother but was cut off by one of the servants introducing a guest.

Servant-Your majesty, the duchess of weasel town

Duchess-Wesselton! Duchess of wesselton your majesty. As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting I offer you your first dance as king.

Pitch-Thank you, only I don't dance. But my brother does.

Jack-Wait, what?

Jack was then pulled out to the dance floor with the woman, jack just stood there as the woman danced around him.

Duchess-Its so nice to have the gates open, why did they close in the first place? Do you know the reason?

Jack-Um, no?

Duchess-Well, hang on.

The duchess then grabbed jack and bent him backwards, from there jack could see his brother giggling at him. So jack just grinned back, thankfully for the young prince the dance was over quick. /when it ended he headed over to his brother.

Jack-Well, she was spritely, especially for a girl in heels.

Pitch-Are you okay?

Jack-I've never been better. I wish we things could always be like this.

Pitch-Me too. But it can't.

He then looked away from his little brother, he didn't want to hurt him but he had to.

Jack-Why not? I mean—

Pitch-It just can't!

Jack-Excuse me for a minute

Jack then walked into the crowd, and pitch watched him walk away with sorrow in his eyes. Jack walked until he was pushed backwards and started to trip and fall, but luckily he was caught. He looked up and saw that same girl he met on the piers. Morgan wasn't it?

Morgan-Glad I caught you

Jack-Morgan

Morgan then pulled him up and the two started to dance along with the music. They spent most of the night together, and later they were found sitting on a balcony outside.

Jack-Wait you have how many brothers.

Morgan-Twelve older brothers, three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally, for two years.

Jack-Thats horrible

Morgan-Its what brothers do

Jack-Tell me about it. Pitch and I were really close when we were little, and then one day he just shut me out. And I didn't know why.

Morgan-I would never shut you out.

Jack-(Sigh) Can I just say something crazy?

Morgan-I love crazy

Jack-"All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I bump into you."

Morgan-I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."

Jack-(Giggles) "But with you…"

Morgan-"But with you, I found my place."

Jack-"I see your face."

Both-"And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!"

Jack-"With you"

Morgan-"With you"

Jack-"With you"

Morgan-"With you"

Both-"Love is an open door."

Morgan-"I mean its crazy…"

Jack-"What?"

Morgan-"We finish each others…"

Jack-"Sandwichs"

Morgan-"Thats what I was going to say"

Jack-"I've never met someone…"

Both-"Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization. Can have but one explanation."

Morgan-"You"

Jack-"And I"

Morgan-"Were"

Jack-"Just"

Both-"Meant to be."

Jack-"Say goodbye"

Morgan-"Say goodbye"

Both-"To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!"

Jack-"With you"

Morgan-"With you"

Jack-"With you"

Morgan-"With you"

Both-"Love is an open door"

Morgan-Can I say something crazy?

Jack-(Giggles)

Morgan-Will you marry me?

Jack-Can I say something even crazier? Yes! Oh my gosh I have to tell pitch!

The two then headed back to the party, and searched for pitch. They eventually found him speaking with a few guests.

Jack-Pitch!, I mean king. I'd like you to meet princess morgan of avery.

Morgan-Its an honor to meet you

Jack-We would like…

Morgan-Your blessing

Both-Of our marriage!

Pitch-M-marriage?!

Jack-Yes!

Pitch-I'm sorry, I'm confused.

Jack-Well we're not exactly sure about the ceremony either, of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. Wait, would we live here?

Pitch-Here?

Morgan-Absolutely

Jack-We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay here.

Pitch-Jack wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married.

Jack-What…?

Pitch-Can I talk to you please, alone?

Jack-No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us.

Pitch-Fine, you can't marry a woman you just met.

Jack-You can if its true love!

Pitch-Jack, what do you know about true love?

Jack-More than you, all you know how to do is shut people out!

Pitch-(Sigh) You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now if you'd excuse me.

Pitch then started to walk away.

Morgan-Your majesty if I may ease your—

Pitch-No you may not, now I think you should go. The party is over, close the gates

Guard-Yes, your majesty.

Pitch then started to head for the door, but was stopped by jack grabbing his glove.

Jack-No, pitch wait!

Pitch-Give me my glove!

Jack-Pitch please, please I can't live like this anymore.

Pitch-Then leave…

That just broke jack, he never thought he'd hear those words come from his brother. Before he could say anymore his brother turned to leave.

Jack-What did I ever do to you?

Pitch-Enough jack

Pitch was trying his best to contain his powers but jack kept pushing.

Jack-No, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out, what are you so afraid of?!

Pitch-I said ENOUGH!

Pitch then lost it and accidentally unleashed his powers. But before the black sand struck anyone jack stopped it with his ice powers. This froze the sand into menacing spikes pointing towards the crowd. By the time he realized what he had done, it was too late. The damage was done, everyone knew about his powers. And he almost hurt jack, his jack. The little brother he was told to protect. He was shook from his thoughts when he heard jack say his name, but how he said it saddened him. He said it with fear dripping from his voice.

Jack-Pitch…

He didn't want to risk hurting anybody else so he fled. Jack on the other hand stood there stunned. When had his brother even gained these powers? Did he have them before, and not told him about it? Was that why he shut himself out, from the world? From him? Without thinking he took off after his brother, when he caught up to him he saw him running through the crowd towards the fjord.

Jack-Pitch, wait!

He then ran as fast as he could to catch up to pitch but, pitch was already at the edge of the fjord. Pitch was out of road and jack was getting closer. He backed up a little and bumped into something, he turned around to be faced with a black sand creation of his. It was a nightmare named onyx, pitch remembered her from being a kid.

Pitch-We gotta go girl.

Pitch then mounted her and prepared to head across the fjord, but jack's voice stopped him. He turned to see that jack was already at the doorway to the castle

Jack-Pitch, please.

He couldn't, he had to leave. He didn't want to risk hurting jack. So he nudged onyx's sides and she took off across the fjord. Jack ran after him but he tripped and fell at the edge, morgan got down beside him to help him up. She saw him looking towards the water, on the verge of tears as well. But something caught her eye, she looked towards the fjord where pitch fled across to see black sand snaking its way across it.

Morgan-The fjord.

Jack looks up at that and sees the water being consumed by the black sand, the sight of it relatively scared him and the temperature dropped by a few degrees from jacks emotions.

Jack-No…

Morgan-Come on we should get back.

Jack-Yeah

The two then get up and head back to the courtyard, and everyone there looked frightened at the now cold air and pitch black sky. A new sense of fear falling on them all.

?-Its so dark, it was just sundown a minute ago.

?-And its freezing out here, what is going on?

Morgan-Did you know?

Jack-No…

Jack and morgan moved through the crowd and found the duchess ranting about pitch being a potential threat to the kingdom and the people. Jack immediately walked over to her and confronted her.

Jack-My brother is not a monster, he would never hurt anyone.

The duchess then scrambled behind her bodyguards for protection from jack.

Duchess-You! Are you a monster too, do you have the same dark powers as your brother?

Jack-No. I'm only a ice spirit, I can't control the darkness like pitch can. But my brother is no monster, he didn't mean to do this.

Duchess-He nearly killed me

Morgan-You were scared of the darkness

Duchess-His darkness!

Jack-Look pitch, would never mean to do this. He never do ANY of this. Tonight was my fault I pushed him, so I need to go after him.

Morgan-What?!

Jack-Bring me my horse please.

Jack then started to walk to the guard that had his horse, but was stopped short by morgan.

Morgan-Jack, its too dangerous.

Jack-Pitch isn't dangerous.

Jack then mounted his horse

Jack-I'm going to make this right. In my absence I leave princess morgan in charge.

Morgan-Are you sure about this? I don't want you getting hurt.

Jack-He's my brother, he would never hurt me.

With that said jack rode off into the night to find his brother having only his staff and powers to protect him from the dark.

Sorry for now updating for a while the schools internet messed up and blocked this site and haiku. But I have returned and I shall be posting new chapters but before I continue this I want to reach 10 reviews. Thanks your comments are really appreciated. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Whilst he was doing this pitch had come up to a stop on the side of a mountain. He checked to see if anyone was there, but thankfully he was alone. He dismounted onyx and she dispersed. He had never felt more alone in his life, but he decided he needed to just stay here. To protect jack from himself.

Pitch-"My eyes shine gold and my family is dead, not a guardian to be seen. A kingdom of fear and darkness, and it looks like I'm the king. Don't think I'm guilty cause those fools just had to die. They won't hold me back, heaven knows they've tried. Don't ever leave, just stay right here. The world is full of darkness full of fear. The worlds so cruel you'll never know, well now I know!"

He then threw his other glove into the air and summoned his powers of the fearlings.

Pitch-"Let it go, let it go. I don't fight for good anymore. Let it go, let it go. Time to open a new door. I don't care, who I have to slay. Let the deaths rage on. The dark never frightened me anyway."

He then unclipped his cape and let it fly into the winter wind.

Pitch-"Its funny how this darkness makes everything seem bright. If being evil is wrong then, why does it feel so right? Its time to show what I can do, to make my villains debut. No right, no light. No good from me, I'm free. Let it go, let it go. I am one with the midnight sky. Let it go, let it go. Who cares who's going to die?

He then ran from the newly made stair case to the center of newly formed snow.

Pitch-"This world's mine, I don't care what they say. Let the deaths rage on. My power flows into the plants right through the ground. I'm building up an army full of verdant monsters all around. When I take over, theres just one thing I'm gonna do. I won't be holding back, the past is in the past!"

He then threw his crown into the wind and pulled his hair back. He then started to change his appearance as well, to a long black robe and black pants and boots.

Pitch-"Let it go, let it go. Let the nightmare king dawn. Let it go, let it go. Rapunzel's dead and gone. Their world will burn, like the light of day. Let the deaths rage on. The dark never frightened me anyway."

He then turned and entered his newly made shadow castle, and slammed the doors behind him. Meanwhile jack was trekking through the snow and the dark to find his brother on horse back.

Jack-Pitch!? Its me jack. You know you're brother, the one that didn't mean to make you shroud the world in darkness. But it isn't exactly my fault, if he had just told me his secret. He's such a jerk.

But he was cut off when a tree branch snapped from the weight of the snow and fell in front of him and his horse. His didn't see it and spooked, in turn throwing jack off his back into the snow. The horse then fled the scene and went back to the castle.

Jack-No, no, no, no. Okay, I don't need you. I can just fly and make better time anyways.

Jack then tried to pull himself out, but when he went to call the wind his clothes got caught in the snow and made him fall back.

Jack-Oh come on!

He then used his staff and pushed as much snow as he could off himself and he eventually got to his feet.

Jack-Ha, eat that snow. Can't beat your own creator.

But he didn't finish his sentence when he tripped on the fallen branch and went sliding down the hill. He then landed in a creek, and his clothes became drenched.

Jack-OH MY GOD! FOR REAL?!

He then got up and started walking again, but his clothes started to freeze along the way. The cold didn't really bother him though since he controlled it anyways. He still didn't know why his powers were doing this on their own, but maybe when he found pitch he could help him.

Jack-He always does…

He walked throughout the snow and the dark until he found a cabin, in the woods.

Jack-Heh, light!

He then waddled as fast as his frozen clothes would let him and no sooner than he got on the porch he ran inside.

?-You there.

Jack then turned to the sound of the voice and saw that it was the owner of the cabin.

Owner-Big summer blowout, half off swimsuits, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention.

Jack-Thanks, but no thanks. Do you hoodies, and pants? Like hide skin pants?

Owner-That would be in our winter department.

The man then pointed jack over to the other see of the cabin towards the clothes he needed. Jack walked over and grabbed a blue hoodie, and deer skin pants.

Jack-Have you seen anyone else pass through here, I don't know like the king?

Jack then set his items on the counter

Owner-The only one to be out in this cold darkness is you.

But then the entrance door swung open and slammed shut, and standing there was a girl in a blue dress wearing a hooded cloak. The hood was up so jack couldn't see her face.

Owner-Correction, you and this girl. You there, big summer blowout.

The girl then walked over to jack, and jack tried his best not to stare.

Girl-Carrots

Jack-Huh?

Girl-Behind you.

Jack then realized he was standing in front of what the girl needed, so he moved and let her throw them on the counter. She then walked over to where jack got his clothes and grabbed some wrapped up rope and placed it back on the counter with the carrots.

Owner-Where were you coming from?

Girl-The north mountain

Jack-The north mountain?

Owner-That'll be forty

Girl-Just charge it to the castle of arendale.

Owner-what is your name miss?

The woman then removed her hood and jack was sure that his jaw hit the floor. She had long bleach blonde hair in a side braid. She also had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

Elsa-Its elsa, queen elsa. My sister is anna.

Owner-Thank you for your business.

Then elsa began to walk out but jack stopped her.

Jack-Wait, did you see anything happening on the mountain? That seemed I dunno magical?

Elsa-Yes, and your name is?

Jack-Prince jack of burgess. My brother is pitch, the king.

Elsa-Its an honor, I've wanted to meet you both for some time.

Jack-Thanks. Hey could you do me a favor?

Elsa-Depends on what it is.

Jack-Do you think you could help me find my way to the north mountain? I need to find my brother.

Elsa-Well… I was supposed to be back for kristoff's and anna's anniversary party, but I play the third wheel anyways. So yeah I'll help you

Jack-Thank you so much, I promise I'll pay you back.

The two then left the cabin and headed over to the shack beside the cabin.

Jack-Why are we here?

Elsa-You don't think I walked here did you?

Then without warning a big white horse came barreling out of the shack and towards elsa and jack. Elsa stopped him though by waving a carrot in front of his face.

Elsa-Good boy wind.

She then handed him the carrot, and mounted him.

Elsa-You getting on?

Jack-No thanks I got this.

Jack then summoned his magic and started to levitate.

Elsa-Your…?

Jack-If you are going to ask if I have ice magic, yes I do. Now, come on lets go.

Elsa-Just try to keep up we like to go fast.

Elsa then took off on her horse wind with jack close behind with one thought on his mind.

Jack-'I'm coming pitch, I'm almost there.'


	6. Chapter 6

The two travelled through the snow and darkness for hours until elsa's horse's stirrup came loose and they had to stop. She dismounted and gave a carrot to wind from her bag. She then grabbed the rope as well and went to work on the saddle. Jack then floated over to her, and started to peak over her shoulder.

Jack-Is that supposed to fix it?

Elsa-For the time being

Jack just nodded and walked over to the side of the cliff. In the distance he could see burgess lit up like a lantern, but all that surrounded it was darkness.

Jack-Burgess…

Elsa then came over to him and looked down at the small kingdom as well. She then notices that it was still snowing around, and she knew it wasn't her doing. She learned to control her powers.

Elsa-Jack, are you doing this?

jack-What, the snow? I think I am, but I didn't tell it to. My powers usually listen to me, unless…

Elsa-Unless what?

Jack-This only happens if I get really scared or upset. I could never get it to stop, but pitch he would calm me down and it stopped. I kinda relied on him for it.

Elsa-Well, now he's relying on his little brother to help him with his powers. Thats what families are for, they keep each other safe and they stand by you no matter what.

Jack then looked up at elsa and saw her smiling at him, without any hesitation he smiled back at her.

Jack-Thanks elsa. Now which way to the north mountain?

Elsa then pointed in the opposite position up at a fog covered mountain.

Elsa-This way.

Jack-I'm ready when you are to head out.

Elsa-Lets go.

She then remounted wind and they headed back into the night. They were on the road when the came across a frozen pond with with willow trees surrounding it.

Elsa-Its…beautiful.

Jack-Yeah, I haven't been here since then.

Elsa-Since when?

Jack-When I was born, I wasn't breathing. My parents begged for a miracle, then the moon told them to take me here. It said to place me in the pond, and it would help me. They did it and when I woke up all I saw darkness. It was dark and it was cold and I scared. But then I saw the moon, it was so big, and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. I then opened my eyes and started to scream my heart out. Since then my powers grew and I couldn't contain them. But pitch, heh. He was there for me ya know? He looked out for me.

Elsa-He sounds like a really nice guy.

Jack-Yeah, he is.

But then the elsa's horse stopped in his tracks and he started to look around for something

Elsa-What is it wind?

Elsa then grabbed her lantern and looked behind them.

Jack-What is it?

Elsa-Shh.

Then she saw it, there were dozen's of golden eyes staring at them.

Elsa-What is that?

Jack-What?

Elsa-Those.

Then out of the darkness came a dozen nightmare horses, stopping their hooves at them in a aggressive manor.

Jack-Nightmares?

Jack then coated to the ground and started to approach them.

Jack-Guys its me. Jack, remember? Do you know where pitch is?

But before he could ask more of them the leader tried to bite his hand. Jack recoiled his hand and held it to his chest.

Jack-What was that for?

But he got no answer when the nightmares started to advance on him and elsa. He backed up holding his staff in front of him and elsa.

Jack-Get away from her!

But they didn't stop, instead one jumped forwards to attack and jack and elsa closed their eyes awaiting the eternal nightmares that were sure to come. But nothing came, elsa opened her eyes and saw a lone nightmare standing in front of the pack.

Elsa-Jack look

Jack-Huh?

He then opened his eyes as well and saw the nightmare as well. It appeared to be talking with the others and soon the offensive ones left. It then turned and faced them.

?-One should be more careful when dealing with the nightmare kings creations.

Elsa-Nightmare king?

Onyx-Where are my manners I am onyx. I am the nightmare kings right hand, I am the alpha of the nightmares.

Jack then walked up to the nightmare.

Jack-O-onyx?

Onyx-Yes, and you are?

Jack-Thats right onyx! I'm jack.

Onyx-Wait, jack? I feel as if I know you.

Jack-I'm pitch's little brother.

Onyx-Jack, its you. Its been too long little one.

Jack-I agree

Onyx then turned to face elsa and wind.

Onyx-I'm afraid I didn't get your names.

Elsa-I'm queen elsa of arendale, and this is my horse wind.

Onyx-It is a pleasure your majesty.

Jack-Onyx, do you know where pitch is? I need you to take us to him.

Onyx-Of course, anything for my master's family. Its this way come along.

Onyx then started to lead them off into the wilderness, but this time they had nothing to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later they found themselves at a cliffside, but there was nothing there.

Jack-Onyx, its a dead end. I thought you were going to take us to pitch.

Onyx-Patience young prince. The path is here, you just are not a child born of darkness like your brother.

Elsa-No, we aren't.

Onyx-Here, I shall clear the path.

Onyx then focused her powers on clearing the darkness, and sure enough jack and elsa saw the darkness clear out and there sat a beautiful nightmare sand staircase. And at the end of it sat the most amazing nightmare sand castle jack had ever seen. He could also see that the sand that made it had mixed in with some of his ice and snow.

Elsa-Your brother built this?

Jack-Yeah, I guess so. Come on we have to find hime.

Jack then flew up the stairs with onyx, elsa, and wind following close behind. But before they could open the door jack stopped them by putting his staff in their way.

Elsa-What is it?

Jack-I need to be the one to do this, the last time I introduced him to a girl he set off an eternal darkness.

Elsa-Oh come on I wanted to meet him for years jack, just let me come with you.

Jack-No, I don't want to risk loosing him again. I need to do this, just stay here.

Jack then knocked on the door and surprisingly it opened.

Jack-Heh, it opened. Well, thats a first.

Jack then went to step inside but onyx tried to follow. Jack turned to her and stopped her with his staff.

Jack-No, onyx. You stay here.

Onyx-Why young master?

Jack-Just give us a minute.

Onyx-As you wish.

Onyx then turned and stepped outside with elsa and wind while jack headed inside. Jack was amazed at the inside of the palace, it was huge bigger than his own home. He saw in the middle rested a fountain, but the water was froze in place because of his powers. He never realized cold and dark went together so well. He then saw the staircase that led to the top and started to head that way, calling his brothers name.

Jack-Pitch? Pitch, its me jack your brother.

Pitch-Jack?

Jack then looked to the top of the steps and saw pitch standing there, almost mistaking him for someone else.

Jack-Whoa, pitch you look… different. But its a good different, and this place its amazing.

Pitch then grinned down at his young sibling and gave a small chuckle.

Pitch-Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of, and jack is the ice and cold your doing?

Jack-I guess it is. I mean when you left I just sorta lost control, but now I see what we can do together.

Pitch-As cold and dark.

Jack-Yeah.

Jack then tried to step closer to his brother, but pitch stepped back from him.

Jack-Pitch, I'm so sorry for what I did—

Pitch-No, no its okay. You don't have to apologize. Now you should probably go, please.

Jack-But, I just got here.

Pitch-You belong down in burgess

Jack-So do you.

Pitch-No, jack I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without endangering you.

Jack-Well about that…

Onyx-Young master are you all right?

Pitch-Wait, what is that?

They both turned to the door and saw onyx trotting in towards jack

Pitch-Onyx?

Onyx-Master, I have failed you. I was tasked to keep your brother away but I thought it would help you to see him again. Please forgive me.

Pitch-Its okay onyx, I know jacks safe as long as you are around.

Jack-She's just like the one we built as kids.

Pitch-Yeah

Jack-Pitch we were so close back then, we can be that way again.

Pitch then thought about it and remembered the day that he accidentally hurt jack. He shuddered at the thought, so he stepped farther away from jack with a horrified expression on his face.

Pitch-No, no we can't goodbye jack.

Pitch then turned and started to walk away, but jack jumped to his feet following his brother.

Jack-Pitch, wait.

Pitch-No, jack I'm just trying to protect you.

Jack-You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. "Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever I finally understand, for the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here."

They then reached the top floor of the castle and pitch knew he had to make jack leave.

Pitch-"Jack, please go back home. Your life awaits go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

Jack-"Yeah, but—"

Pitch-"I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Jack-"Actually we're not"

Pitch-"What do you mean you're not?"

Jack-"I get the feeling you don't know."

Pitch-"What do I not know?"

Jack-"Burgess is in deep, deep, deep, deep, darkness and snow."

Pitch-What?

Jack-You and I kinda set of an eternal dark winter… everywhere.

Pitch-Everywhere?

Jack-Its okay, you can help me and we can fix this.

Pitch-No I can't. I don't know how.

Jack-Sure you can. I know you can. " 'Cause for the first time in forever"

Pitch-"No I'm such a fool, I can't be free."

Jack-"You don't have to be afraid."

Pitch-"No escape from the darkness inside of me."

Jack-"We can work this out together."

Pitch-"I can't control the curse."

Jack-"We'll reverse the storm we've made."

Pitch-"No jack please, you'll only make it worse!"

Jack-"Don't panic, we'll make the light shine bright."

Pitch-"So much fear, you're not safe here. No, I CAN'T!"

For pitch everything just went black, and before he opened his eyes he heard a cry of pain very similar to jack's voice. When he turned around he saw jack kneeling on the floor, holding his chest and tears brimming his ice blue eyes. He had struck jack. His only brother, but before he could help him a voice started to call out jacks name. It was confirmed female when a young woman came running in with onyx by her side. Elsa got down beside jack and helped him up.

Elsa-Are you alright?

Jack-I'm fine

Pitch-Who is she? I-It doesn't matter, you have to go.

Jack-No, not without you. I know we can fix what we've done.

Pitch-How?! What power do you have to stop this, to stop me?

Elsa noticed as pitch spoke to jack the black sand he controlled started surround them.

Elsa-Jack, we need to go.

Jack-I'm not going anywhere without my brother.

Pitch-Yes, you are.

Pitch then summoned the black sand and had it take the form of a giant nightmare sand cerberus. Without any hesitation his creation grabbed jack, elsa, and onyx and threw them out of the castle. Jack landed in the snow with the others, and he refused to give up. So he got up and created a snow ball.

Jack-It is not nice to throw people!

Elsa-Whoa, whoa. Calm down just leave the dog be.

She grabbed jack and held him until he calmed down.

Jack-Okay, okay. I'm calm

But when elsa released him he tossed the ball of snow and it hit the demon dog's middle head. And with that he went into a berserker rage.

Elsa-See now you made it mad.

Jack-Run!

Onyx-You guys go, I'll distract him

With that the others ran, but then onyx's legs got stuck in the snow.

Onyx-Oh come on! Now?!

But jack and elsa, weren't fairing well either. They were running through the woods when cerberus caught up to them. Jack turned and aimed his staff at the oversized dog, but before he could a blast of ice stopped him. The nightmare dog flew backwards and hit a few trees. Jack looked over and saw elsa standing there in a defensive fighting stance. She can control the powers as him? He wasn't alone in his element.

Jack-You can…

Elsa-I'll explain later, but right now we have to go.

Jack-Right, come on. Off the cliff

Elsa-What?! Are you crazy, we'll die.

Jack-I'll catch you trust me.

Elsa-Okay. 1…2…3!

She jumped from the cliffside and surprisingly she didn't feel herself falling, but she felt arms around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw jack holding her up in the air grinning at her.

Elsa-Wipe that smug grin off your face, before I—

Onyx-Wait up guys!

The two looked to the cliff and saw onyx jumping over to them before they could stop her. She collided into them and the added weight made them plummet to the ground. When they landed it hurt none of them for they had landed in 20 feet of fresh snow.

Jack-Huh, that didn't hurt at all. Forgot about the snow guys.

Elsa-A little help would be nice.

Jack-Oh

Jack pulled himself from the snow and went over to help elsa out.

Jack-There you go your highness

Elsa-Oh haha, so now what do we do.

Jack-Heh, oh crap. Oh shoot, what am I supposed to do? I can't control my powers myself, and pitch I can't just leave him here. I have to—

Elsa-Hey, calm down. Worry about your hair

Jack-My hair? You should see your hair, we just fell off a cliff.

Elsa-No yours is turning black.

Jack-What?

Elsa then created a mirror with her powers and showed jack his reflection. And sure enough a lock of his hair had turned black like his brothers.

Jack-Oh no. Does it look bad?

Elsa-Uh, no

Onyx-You hesitated

Elsa-No I didn't. Look jack you need help, come on. My friends might be able to help

Jack-What friends?

Elsa-Oh I think you've met them before.

Elsa then jumped onto winds back and headed off into the night storm with jack and onyx right behind her.


End file.
